En ce jour spécial : Divin
by Kalisca
Summary: OS. La Main du Destin ou Comment ce jour mélancolique a-t-il si radicalement changé. Shonen-ai.


Salut. 8) Pour cette journée pas comme les autres - bon, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est la fête à Cloud -, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial. Après un petit moment d'introspection et creusage de tête, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je voulais faire, ce qui maintenant m'apparait clair. J'ai écrit un duo de OS, tous les deux sur deux couples que j'aime. XD Je suis pas subtile, ceux qui me lisent savent bien sur qui je fais mes OS. XD  
Bon, assez blablaté, je vous laisse lire. XP J'espère que vous allez aimer.

_La recherche de la vérité divine est semblable au lavage du minerai d'or : pas une parcelle n'a la moindre valeur tant que la plus grande partie n'a pas été emportée par l'eau courante.  
-Herbert George Wells, Choses premières et dernières_

**En ce jour spécial : Divin**

L'eau clapotait doucement sous les rayons du soleil, seul objet d'aspect divin dans la vieille église délabrée. Le seul ?

Non, en fait, il y en avait un autre, même s'il ne se serait jamais décrit ainsi. Un homme contemplait silencieusement la source. Ses yeux contenaient d'innombrables émotions : tristesse, culpabilité, lassitude, fatigue, douleur... Cette dernière était la plus présente et tout son corps l'exprimait aussi, de la posture courbée qu'il avait prise à ses poings crispés sur ses genoux. Il ne semblait pas réellement voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, plongé loin dans de sombres pensées.

Il était seul. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Pourtant, ils s'y étaient essayés. Tifa, puis Barret, Yuffie, Nanaki et même Cid, en vain. Le seul qui aurait pu peut-être l'aider, qui aurait eu une minuscule petite chance, ne s'était pas montré depuis des mois. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces ni de numéro de téléphone. Le seul qui aurait pu le comprendre s'était dissipé.

Il avait cet espace, là, en lui, qui n'était que douleur. Ça lui faisait mal jour et nuit, ne lui donnant aucun répit, pas même dans son sommeil, où ce dernier était peuplé de cauchemars. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir mal, de n'avoir personne à qui se confier, une personne qui le comprendrait. Non, il serait toujours seul, seul avec sa douleur et sa culpabilité. C'était mieux ainsi d'ailleurs, car il ne pourrait plus blesser de gens ou encore se faire blesser. Il avait assez été piétiné et utilisé comme ça. Et pourtant...

L'homme releva soudain ses yeux azur, ayant entendu un bruit. Il se concentra sur la porte en mauvais état, tout comme le reste de l'église qui était lentement en train de s'effondrer sur elle-même. N'entendant rien d'autre, le blond se remis à sa contemplation sans plus porter attention à ses environs.

Il passait souvent ses journées ainsi, à regarder sans vraiment voir. Il était même monnaie courant qu'il s'endorme dans la même position, trop épuisé pour lutter encore contre Morphée. Cet endroit était devenu son refuge, sa vraie maison, son havre de tranquillité. Personne ne pouvait le rejoindre ici, il avait fermé son PHS. Cet endroit était le seul endroit où il pouvait pleinement penser à lui-même sans s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit. Quand il n'était pas dans l'église, il se trouvait égoïste de penser à ses besoins avant ceux des autres, mais à l'intérieur, c'était différent. Quelque chose le faisait se sentir bien, confortable dans l'idée de songer à lui-même pour une fois. L'église ne le guérissait pas par contre, la douleur restait toujours cruellement présente dans sa poitrine.

Des pas métalliques résonnèrent derrière lui, et il se retourna brusquement, surpris, mais également sur ses gardes.

- Cloud.

- Vincent, dit-il sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun ténébreux s'avança vers lui et Cloud fut frappé par l'intensité du regard rubis qui le fixait.

- Je suis venu te voir.

_Sûrement pour un service_, pensa le blond avant de réaliser que c'était de Vincent dont il parlait, et Vincent n'était jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit, au contraire de la plupart des autres. Il se rappellerait toujours de la fois où Yuffie lui avait demandé de ramasser une matéria pour elle à Junon. Dans quelle pagaille il s'était mis.

- Tifa m'a appelé pour me raconter ce qui t'arrivait.

Cloud ne répliqua pas tout de suite.

- ... Comment elle a fait pour te rejoindre ?

Vincent eut un sourire, du moins, c'est ce que le blond crut voir derrière le collet de sa cape.

- Elle a des ressources, quand elle le veut.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Cloud et se mit à admirer la source d'eau. Quelques pétales flottaient encore à la surface, mais la plupart se trouvait au fond. Cloud ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, y nichant sa tête.

Il ne voulait pas voir Vincent. Savoir qu'il pouvait regarder sans toucher lui était douloureux au possible, bien plus que ce néant en son intérieur.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux, seulement adouci par le clapotement de l'eau. Le cœur de l'homme aux yeux bleus cognait durement contre sa cage thoracique, et il espérait que Vincent ne l'entendait pas, même s'il était comme un tambour à ses propres oreilles.

- Cloud, souffla soudain Vincent tout proche de son oreille.

Le corps de l'interpellé se tendit quand il sentit la main humaine du brun se poser doucement entre ses omoplates. Elle monta pour laisser les doigts glisser sur sa nuque avant de commencer à lui caresser les cheveux. Cloud le laissa faire, ne disant et ne faisant rien. Les doigts faisaient une bonne pression sur la base de sa tête, la massant, et c'était délicieux. Ça le décontracta peu à peu et bientôt, il en était presque à gémir de contentement quand Vincent retira sa main.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et entendit un bruit métallique, suivi d'un froissement de tissus.

- Cloud, regarde-moi.

Hésitant, cela lui prit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne relève la tête et la tourne vers le brun qui avait enlevé sa cape. Son visage était complètement dévoilé, et c'était la première fois que Cloud le voyait depuis longtemps. Ses lèvres pleines et légèrement foncées étaient des objets de tentation, mais ce fut dans ses yeux rubis que Cloud se plongea. Il n'avait aucune peur pour leur étrange couleur, cela ne lui donnait que plus d'attraction et de charme, à son avis.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, cette dernière se retrouva sceller à celle du brun. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, puis les ferma à moitié sous la caresse des lèvres de Vincent sur les siennes. Le baiser se finit bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et le brun recula, le regardant pour apercevoir sa réaction. Cloud porta lentement une main à ses lèvres, puis le fixa, troublé.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je veux t'aider.

Le blond réfléchit quelque peu avant de dire :

- Tu peux... le refaire ?

Cette fois, il vit clairement le sourire de Vincent avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, posant une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Cloud y répondit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. La langue du brun passa sur ses lèvres, faisant frissonner l'autre homme, puis ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue qui y pénétra doucement. Le blond ne put contenir un gémissement plus longtemps en la sentant explorer sa bouche et caresser la sienne.

Ils restèrent ensuite front contre front, reprenant leur respiration.

- Alors ? Demanda Vincent.

- Divin, sourit Cloud.

Le brun lui sourit en retour avant de lui chuchoter :

- Bon anniversaire.

FIN

J'ai fait ça en quelques heures seulement, mais j'aime quand même, l'entrée en douceur et tout et tout. XP

Laissez-moi des reviews, vous me feriez un beau cadeau. X)


End file.
